Revenge
by Denisse Kagamine 24seven
Summary: Onodera Ritsu es un joven e ingenuo doncel cuyo único pecado fue enamorarse profundamente de un hombre que le doblaba la edad, todo parecía estar bien, hasta cierto día que todo se arruinó... Advertencias: Mpreg, YokoRitsu, Gore, Yandere!Ritsu, otros temas fuertes, fic también en Mundo Yaoi y Wattpad.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien nwn y si, traigo un fic nuevo, a falta de imaginación para los que ya tengo (?) este fic será un poco más oscuro o haré el intento de hacerlo así, es un Mpreg, con mi OTP YokoRitsu :3, espero les guste mucho y nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Allí estaba él, sentando en aquella incómoda silla con ambas manos esposadas, su vestimenta había sido cambiada por aquel horrible traje anaranjado que usaban las personas que estaban ahí encerradas, su castaño y desordenado cabello cubría sus ojos verdes. Esperaba de forma paciente a que los oficiales entraran a aquel frío y gris cuarto que solo era iluminado por una insignificante lampara , o en el mejor de los casos, que la linterna le cayera encima y que lo matara en una escena bastante sangrienta a su parecer.

Soltó una pequeña risa irónica, no lo entendía, ¿cómo es que lo habían atrapado? Había pasado un año entero sin que las autoridades sospecharan de él, se había deshecho de toda prueba que pudiera inculparlo del asesinato que había cometido.

Porque si, él _había matado_ a un hombre a sangre fría, después de todo, se lo tenía bien merecido, el bastardo no era una blanca palomita.

El prisionero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse, miró de reojo a la puerta y vio entrar a un oficial, al parecer él sería quién lo iba a interrogar, el permaneció sereno e impasible, después de todo, sabía muy bien como terminaría esto, estaría preso por muchos años, así que no tenía nada de ocultar, lo único malo… sería que ya no podría estar con su pareja.

El hombre de uniforme se sentó en la silla que estaba frente, el de ropa naranja le dio un rápido vistazo, notando en su rostro unas enormes ojeras de color violeta y un rostro de pocos amigos como si no quisiera estar ahí, sonrió de lado observando como el policía sacaba una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo y abría una carpeta que seguramente era un expediente con sus datos. Vio como la grabadora era encendida.

—¿Podemos comenzar? —preguntó el uniformado con voz monótona, queriendo terminar el interrogatorio de la forma más rápida posible y largarse de aquel lugar—

—Claro… —dijo el preso en voz suave—

El policía se aclaró la garganta antes de hacer la primera pregunta.

—¿Cuándo se llevó a cabo el crimen?

—14 de febrero del 2018, 6:30 de la tarde en su departamento. —el hombre de azul revisó sus notas y la fecha concordaba perfectamente, había algo en el criminal que lo perturbaba demasiado, tal vez era la forma tan pasiva de actuar o el aura oscura que lo rodeaba, no lo sabía.

—¿Cómo asesinó a la víctima…?

El preso se quedó callado por alrededor de 5 minutos, meditando de forma sabia las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca.

—Con un cuchillo de cocina… —volvió a guardar silencio— Primero lo dejé inconsciente golpeando su cabeza con una piedra, pero seguía vivo, así que lo llevé a la cama y lo até de pies y manos de forma que no se pudiera escapar… —las manos comenzaban a dolerle debido a las esposas pero siguió hablando— Cuando él despertó… comencé a torturarlo.

La persona que hacía el interrogatorio se sintió estremecer al ver la macabra sonrisa que adornaba los labios del asesino, simplemente él no sentía ninguna culpa de haberle quitado la vida a un ser humano, tragó saliva antes de continuar con las preguntas.

—¿Qué tipo de torturas…?

—Cualquiera que se me ocurriera… golpearlo repetidas veces con una vara de metal, quemarlo con las colillas de sus propios cigarros, romper sus manos y sus pies o hacerle cortadas en lugares específicos pero sin el riesgo de matarlo… no iba a ser piadoso con él, él no lo fue conmigo, ¿por qué pensaba que yo tendría compasión sobre él y lo mataría de una forma rápida? Después de todo, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío… ¿no es así? —soltó un suspiró y prosiguió— Sus asquerosas suplicas solo aumentaban mi coraje hacia él, golpee su rostro hasta dejarlo completamente desfigurado, luego abrí su cuerpo comenzando desde su cuello hasta su estómago, pero… al parecer él aún se aferraba al último soplo de vida que le quedaba —lo último lo dijo soltando una pequeña risa un tanto aterradora— Así que clavé el cuchillo en su corazón, este soltó una enorme cantidad de sangre que manchó mis ropas, luego vi como el imbécil moría de una forma lenta… claro que después tuve que limpiar todo el desastre que hice.

—¿Cómo te deshiciste del cuerpo?

—Corté su cadáver en trozos antes de echar gasolina por todos lados e incendiar la casa, tuve que asegurarme que todo rastro mío y del cuerpo se redujera a cenizas, y lo logré… hasta hoy…

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la sala de interrogatorios, aquella era demasiada información para procesarla en ese mismo, el policía sentía unas horribles ganas de vomitar al imaginar aquella sangrienta escena de homicidio, no podía evitar sentir un poco de empatía hacia la víctima, en cambio el culpable seguía tan serio como en el principio, revisó la hora, notando como ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que había iniciado con las preguntas, honestamente ya no sabía que más preguntas, pero sentía que aún faltaba más información para completar su reporte y así llevarlo a juicio, tal vez unos 40 años o quizá más.

—Dime… ¿en algún momento te sentiste culpable de haber cometido el crimen? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, aunque sabía la respuesta—

—No. —fue todo lo que él dijo, tal y como lo sospechaba—

El de ropa azul hizo su cabeza para atrás tapando su rostro con sus manos, esto era demasiado complicado, soltó un suspiro y se reincorporó en su asiento, tomó aire y lo último que preguntó fue…

—Onodera Ritsu, ¿por qué mataste a Takano Masamune?

El castaño sonrío de manera torcida, soltó una pequeña pero muy siniestra risa, la cual se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y estruendosa antes de pronunciar lo siguiente.

—¿En es serio tu pregunta? Eso es fácil, porque él mató a mi bebé, nuestro bebé… y yo, simplemente le pagué con la misma moneda, ¿no crees que es lo justo?

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Bueno! Este es el prólogo, el siguiente capítulo será como comenzó todo, espero poder traerlo rápido, si no pos ni modo xdxd**

**Si les gustó dejen Follow, Favorite y Review :3 los amo *inserte corazón***

**Sin más que decir, me despido, nos leemos**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
